Una triste historia de amor
by Flippy fletcher
Summary: En un mundo completamente alterno una historia de amor busca florecer


- antes que nada se que muchos aman esta serie ... Que les desagrada el yaoi etc... De una vez aviso que esta historia es completamente un mundo alterno... Nada que ver con el anime ... O manga :l alguna queja por mensaje privado xDDD lo unico que tome fueron los personajes -

Una triste historia de amor

Te escondes... Te escondes por miedo, te daba miedo admitirlo... No eras lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar algo de esa forma... ¡Yo te gusto! Te gusto... O al menos eso creí ... Siempre estábamos juntos, me decías cosas que nadie me diría ... Me apoyabas y cuando te di una indirecta de que me gustabas ... ¡Dios! ¡Casi me muero! Sólo hubo interrogantes, lo cambie todo, cambie..., te dije que hablaba de otra persona, y sólo sonreíste, pasaron los días y salimos juntos por segunda vez... Aunque de una forma rara... Todo se volvió una cita

- ¿a que te refieres? - me miro confundido y solo camino a mi lado cabeza gacha -  
- déjame terminar por favor...

-Sólo me hiciste creer que te importaba... Que yo era especial... Escuchaste mis problemas sin juzgarme, me mantuviste tranquilo... Tomaste mi mano y corrimos entre la multitud... La viste ... A esa mujer que me había arruinado la vida... Y notaste mi depresión en tan sólo unos segundos... Parecía un sueño, yo siempre había sido el protector... Pero tu... Tu me cuidaste... Y yo trataba de ser fuerte... Los hombres no lloramos mucho... Siempre se nos enseño a ser fuertes... A llorar sin lagrimas y me abriste como un libro y leíste mis páginas... Y a pesar de todo ... Yo sabía tan poco de ti... Te conocía tan poco... Eras un completo extraño... Y tu ... Haa no sabía que hacer tenía miedo... Yo no era nuevo en ese tipo de relaciones... Bueno una relación hombre-hombre ... Pero era la primera vez que me importaba ¿por qué? ¿Cuándo comenzó a importarme? ¿Cuándo deje de ser lo más importante en mi vida?

- jamás pensé que te sentirías de esa forma... Jamás quise lastimarte solo que...

- corazón... No me interrumpas... Sabes que no me gusta... - lo mire y sonreí tranquilamente a punto de lagrima quizás no era mi mejor momento pero que bueno que estuve tranquilo ... -

Tenía tanto miedo de perderte... Me escondí me encerré me aparte de mis amistades, quería estar con tigo y no soltarte tenerte... Sólo para mi... Pero... Eso no era lo correcto ¿o si? Amor es libertad ... Y yo quería dejarte libre para hacer lo que querías ir con amigos y amigas... Y me arrepiento de no decírtelo mi niño ... Como hombre que sale con otro hombre no sentía celos de tus amigas... De vista me eran agradables JAMAZ las traté ... Hasta qué ... Mis celos... Mi enojo... Todo lo que yo quería ... Todo se derrumbo... Cuando empezaste a pasar más tiempo con ellas... Me enoje por que nuestros fines de mes juntos se fueron consumiendo ... Poco... A poco... Por tus amigas... Y yo quede en segundo plano... ¿Y si sólo estaba jugando con migo? ¡Tal como ella lo hizo! ¡ tal como ella me había lastimado antes! Un juego... ¿Amor? ¡Eso dejo de ser amor! Y mientras más me alejaba más te preocupabas y yo sólo lo vi como una mentira... Como una actuación ... Después de todo tu habías estudiado actuación ... O eso creía, hasta que te vi llorar ... ¡Tu que eras mi mundo! ¡Lloraste por mi culpa! Me enterneció el alma... Sólo quería abrazarte... Tenerte para mi... Pero... Haa.. No era muy agradable todo mi mundo eras tu y me derrumbo verte llorar... YO TE HICE LLORAR eso no me lo permitiría... Tu quien eras tan fuerte lloraste por mi, y trataste de esconderlo... Eso cambió todo... Te amaba tanto... No... Te amo tanto... Gracias ... Por todo y yo... Lamento haberte lastimado tanto... Tanto como para que me dejarás con una mentira...

- ¡yo no te mentí! - me miro fijamente con los ojos acristalados a punto de llorar y tomo mi mano

- ¡por favor! ¡No mientas! Y menos de una forma tan descarada... ¡Me lo dejaste todo muy claro! Tenías razón ¿lo recuerdas? Uno no puede entregar todo de sí... Por qué puede salir lastimado... ¡Yo solo pensaba en ti Miharu! Sólo en ti... Maldición ... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?... Cuanto te amaba- solté upar de lágrimas y mire hacia atrás - ya no importa.., todo eso está en el pasado

- ¡sora! ¡Escúchame! Yo jamás quise lastimarte... Son cosas que así pasan... Yo no pude controlar nada... - trato de tomar mi rostro y lo aparte de su mano, ya que la otra aún sostenía una de mis manos...

- ¡sueltame! ¡Que fastidio! - camine un poco sin mirar hacia atrás... Y escuche tus palabras ...

- ¡Sora! Escúchame ¿si? Ok tenía miedo... Era la primera vez que salía con otro hombre por tanto tiempo... Y... Ya sabes ... Tenía miedo... No quería desilusionarte... Tu veías a futuro... Y yo solo quería vivir mi presente... ¿No lo vez? Tenía miedo de no poder ser lo que tu necesitabas ... Lo que querías... Nosotros no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos... Tu eres tan sensible ... Todo te afectaba tanto... Y yo no podía defenderte de tus propios demonios... Me da miedo el compromiso... Y tu eres un compromiso que quise aceptar pero ... Sólo... No pude... - me quede quieto escuchando sus palabras ... Mientras acomodaba mis pensamientos

- ¿¡así que todo es mi culpa!? ¡Claro! El estúpido soy yo... Yo acorte nuestra distancia, yo cancele todas las citas ¡YO DESTROCE TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y LOS PISE COMO BASURA! ¡Yo te abandone! Yo... Yo... Te ame... Te ame con todo mi corazón ... Cada noche que se suponía que estaríamos juntos ... Yo... Lloraba... Me esperaba en el sillón esperando que llegaras ... Nunca... Nunca llegaste ... ¿Dime porqué siempre me dejabas plantado? O ¿porqué me hacías esperarte? No solo una sino 5 malditas horas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué jugaste tanto tiempo? ¿Qué te llego a motivar para hacerme tanto daño?  
¡Dime! ¿Acaso te hice algo que no recuerde? ¿O sólo era una apuesta entre tu y tu novia? ¡Si lo se tienes una novia! ... - grite con la voz cortada y lloraba ... Lloraba por mi maldita impotencia ... Y dejaba que mis palabras afiladas cual puñal le atravesaran una tras otra - mírame ... Y dime ¿por qué dejaste que te amara? ¿Porqué esperar a que yo sintiera algo tan especial?

- yo de verdad te amo... - no lo deje continuar por que lo interrumpí abruptamente de una forma bastante molesta diria yo-

- cuando amas es para hacer feliz a alguien ... No para hacerlo sufrir... Yo te amo... Y por eso te dejaré ir... Prometo no molestarte ... Sólo déjame grabarme tu imagen en mi mente ... Así podré recordarte... No por el daño que me hiciste... Por qué te prometo... Que no volveré a ser el mismo... Te recordare por todos esos momentos gratos que me regalaste... Por qué te amo... - puse mi mano derecha en mi frente y la izquierda en la suya... Queriendo grabarme cada peca de su rostro... Cada poro de su piel cada detalle ahora estaba guardado en mi alma - se feliz por que te llevas la mitad de mi esencia ... Lo que soy hoy... No es ni la mitad de lo que solía ser cuando me amabas... Sabes... Me pregunto ¿cual es tu corazón Miharu?

- Sora... Te amo... - dijo entre llantos ...

Sentía su mirada en mi espalda ... Escuchaba llorar a ese hombre que había sido tan fuerte para mi... Ahora estaba tan vulnerable ... Tan sumiso... Que daba miedo, ¿cómo un hombre tan fuerte es herido tan fácilmente? Yo te amaba... Sin embargo no todo es color de rosa... Nada puede ser eterno... Y en el amor y el desamor todo es posible, y más si no hay confianza... Ambos ya no nos aguantábamos... Pero el chiste de el por que me dejaste fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Después de aquello camine a casa, no estaba solo la hermana de un compañero en estos momentosvivía con migo por un problema familiar así que de un modo ahora éramos "hermanos"

- ya llegue... - mire a la cocina y mi compañera (quien se había quedado a mi lado todo este camino) me sonrió  
- bienvenido a casa "hermano" - sonrió la rubia con grandes coletas mientras cocinaba- ¿y? ¿Ya tengo cuñado de nuevo?  
- sabes que no ... Pasó lo que tenía que pasar...  
- ¿explotaste? - dejo de cocinar y miro mis ojos acuosos  
- cállate... Aunque creo que es lo mejor... - mis lágrimas salieron sin pensar mas - dijo acercándose a mi bastante preocupada y no era para menos  
- hay hermanito ... Pronto encontrarás a alguien que de verdad valga la pena - me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó - ser muy diferente la segunda vez

(Recuerden que el nombre de Yoite es sora )


End file.
